<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truly and Unequivocally Screwed by Hello21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399128">Truly and Unequivocally Screwed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21'>Hello21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy finds himself alone with Pride, the leader of a group of demons who are trying to summon unspeakable evil to the mortal plane. However, things don’t go exactly as Beast Boy expected. </p>
<p>Set in the Young Justice Animated Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield Logan/Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truly and Unequivocally Screwed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is some mild Dubious Consent here, as Beast Boy’s emotions are being slightly manipulated and influenced by Raven, so I just wanted to warn you guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Basically, if it looks pretty, don't touch. </em>
</p>
<p>The advice Beast Boy had been given all the years ago on Raan rang in his head as he stared at the demon before him. Pale skin, blue hair that was dark enough to be black and bright red eyes that matched the gem on her forehead. She was pretty, very pretty.</p>
<p>Beast Boy’s heart pounded at the sight of her. His heightened instincts told him to run as a shiver ran up his spine. Every single atom in his body was screaming the same thing. Danger! Danger!</p>
<p>He tried to get up, to at least try and put up a fight, but he couldn’t. The other demon, Wrath, had broken his leg like it was nothing when Beast Boy had charged at him as a rhino. Now he was stuck and in a great deal of pain. He pulled his body backwards across the floor and slump against the wall, trapped like an animal.</p>
<p>Beast Boy swallowed as the demon approached him slowly. He should’ve stayed with the unconscious Forager and waited for backup, like he was supposed to. Words did not do justice to how badly he screwed up. He was definitely going to die tonight.  </p>
<p>She continued towards him. Pride, that’s what Wrath had called her before she sent him away, It was just the two of them. Him alone with Pride, the leader of The Seven Deadly Sins, a group of demons who were collecting mystical keys that could be used to bring the end of the world. And according to Zee, she was the most dangerous one.</p>
<p>Pride stopped just a foot away from him and cocked her head to the side, looking at him with open curiosity and what seemed like amusement.</p>
<p>He was so screwed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“While they’re not the literal Seven Deadly Sins.” Zatanna explained, standing in front of the holographic screens that showed multiple pictures of the museum they were soon going to be guarding. “They are still very dangerous. Given the places they’ve already attacked, the two museums and the private collection of the Warlord of Quiroga, we know that they are after the Keys of Portia.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The screens changed to show images of several different rocks, gems and crystals. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They’re not even keys! Why is mystical stuff never probably named? They should be the Gems of Portia.” Kid Flash questioned, in his usual fast-talk. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zatanna ignored him and continued her mission briefing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We were able to prevent them from getting the key in Madrid, but they still have two. By themselves, each key is capable of causing great harm, but together they can open a portal to any dimension.” Zatanna finished to unfortunately blank looks from Beast Boy and the others.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Basically,” Constantine interjected. “They want to bring over one nasty demon to the mortal plane and if they succeed, well, it will be the end of days. You don’t need these keys unless your summoning a cosmic entity of death and destruction.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So basically Cthulhu.” Kid Flash said, as El Dorado smiled and Blue Beetle rolled his eyes at Kid’s antics. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“First off, no, since Cthulhu is a fictional-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You said we have some information on them, right Zee?” Nightwing asked, stopping Constantine before he could go on his rant and pulling the group’s attention back to the briefing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.” Zatanna responded. “Doctor Fate is currently studying their magical signatures to see if he can learn which hell dimension they originate from and possibly even which demon they’re trying to summon. But even without that, we do know a few things about them already. When the Justice League-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And I.” Constantine interrupted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zatanna continued, but she was glaring intently at the British man. “When the Justice League interfered with their attack in Madrid and the covert team interfered in Quiroga, we were able to gather some basic info.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zatanna proceeded to go down the list of the seven demons and the powers that were observed during the two battles as well as video footage from the first museum they attacked. She started with Lust and ended on Pride. The screens changed one final time, only showing a single blurry picture of what appeared to be a short woman with long dark hair. “Unfortunately, we don’t know much about Pride.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But going off of her name, she's the leader of these so-called sins,” Constantine once more interrupted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right.” Zatanna said. “When demons name themselves after the sins, the one who’s in charge takes the name Pride. We don’t know anything concrete about her, but given how she is likely their leader, it is safe to assume she is more powerful and far more dangerous than the other six.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zatanna took a breath. “Fighting any of these demons by yourself is more than dangerous, that’s why you need to stick with your partner or partners. But, and I can’t emphasize this enough, if you end up alone with Pride-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re basically screwed.” Beast Boy finished for her. </em>
</p>
<p>He was truly screwed. </p>
<p>Pride kneeled down next to him. She was too close, way too close for his comfort and sanity. He could smell her perfume, a soft lavender sent that was intoxicating. Beast Boy felt embarrassed by his thoughts and it didn’t help that her lips quirked up, as though she could read them. Maybe she could. It certainly didn’t help that he couldn’t take his eyes off her lips. She was wearing dark, purple lipstick that contrasted against her pale skin. He was fascinated by that contrast. Unnaturally so.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was the matter him? Why couldn’t he think about anything but her and her lips?</em>
</p>
<p>He needed to think. He needed to change into an animal and get far away from this demoness. A bird. That’s what he needed to do. Beast Boy just needed to turn into a bird and fly away, that way his broken leg would be less of a hinderance. And yet, despite knowing that, Beast Boy found himself now staring into those bright ruby eyes, wondering what she was thinking.</p>
<p>Why hadn’t she done anything to him yet? The key or gem that she was after was currently in her hand, so it wasn’t like she needed to fight him to get it. She'd won. So why was he still alive?</p>
<p>He flinched when she placed one of her hands on his broken leg and leaned in closer. He tried his best to ignore the lavender scent assaulting his senses.</p>
<p>“This will hurt.” She said matter-of-factly. Her voice was low and husky and he wouldn’t mind hearing her say his name.</p>
<p>Beast Boy closed his eyes waiting for her to make the kill, but she never did. Instead he felt pressure on his lips.</p>
<p>She was kissing him!</p>
<p>He opened his eyes in shocked. And then, Beast Boy felt searing, hot pain burrow into his broken leg right down to the marrow. He opened his mouth to scream, but it was muffled by the demoness’s mouth and then he felt her tongue. Suddenly the searing pain in his leg was not the most important thing to him, no it was the very pretty girl kissing him. Beast Boy cupped her cheek and all reason left his head as he kissed her back. She made a surprise sound, but thankfully didn’t stop.</p>
<p>Concentrating on her lips and their interlocking tongues distracted him from the pain. All sense of time and reality faded, for all Beast Boy knew hours could’ve passed since they started.</p>
<p>She bit his lip and the fresh pain brought him back to his senses, enough so that Beast Boy realized that the pain in his leg was gone. And he was also making out with the enemy. Despite that realization, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. Luckily or unluckily for him though, she was the one who finally pulled away. Beast Boy slumped against the wall exhausted. He felt a dull ache in his leg and his whole body was sore. He tried to move his leg and though he was expecting it, he was still surprised to see that it was no longer broken.</p>
<p>He looked up at Pride in confusion.</p>
<p>He didn’t understand what had just happened. She had made out with him. And far more importantly she had healed him. Wasn’t she supposed to be the leader of an evil group of demons? Wasn’t she meant to be the most cruel and vicious one? Why hadn’t she killed him? Why did she heal him? Why in the hell did she kiss him?</p>
<p>Her nose was only a few inches away from him and Beast Boy resisted the urge to rub his against hers. He could swear there was small smile on her face. She brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his face and trailed her cool hand down to his lips.</p>
<p>Pride brushed her thumb across his bottom lip, her sharp thumbnail lightly skimmed his top lip. A shiver ran down his spin and his skin pricked with goosebumps; this time fear was not the reason why.</p>
<p>“Lipstick.” She said, answering his unasked question.</p>
<p>Beast Boy was speechless.</p>
<p>“How’s your leg?” She asked, as though she hadn’t made out with him or brush her lipstick off his lips.</p>
<p>“Better?” His voice was hoarse and weak. Confusion didn’t even begin to explain how he was feeling.</p>
<p>“Good. You’ll need to rest for a few days to complete the healing, but it’ll be like your leg was never broken in the first place.”</p>
<p>Beast Boy closed his eyes, just to rest them. His body was dead tired and his brain was muddled and lust was still running through his veins. Nothing made sense anymore. He honestly wondered if it ever did.</p>
<p>It was a struggle but he managed to open his eyes only to see Pride looking back at the entrance to the exhibit room. Her long hair covered her face from view and before he could even think about it, he brushed it behind her ear. His hand softly grazing her cheek.</p>
<p>She turned back to him and Beast Boy felt unexplainable relief now that he could see her face once more. There was a faint blush coloring her cheeks and pride filled his chest that she was blushing because of him. And her slight confused look was everything.</p>
<p>Her face softened as she gave him a small smile. “It looks like our time is up.”</p>
<p>She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his for a mere second and then she was gone. Beast Boy looked around frantically to see where she went, but it was like she disappeared into the shadows themselves.</p>
<p>He heard the others coming before he saw them. Superboy rushed to him and Beast Boy couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed. If only they had given him some more time.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Gar?” Superboy asked, concern written across his entire face. Guilt quickly flooded Beast Boy’s body as he felt ashamed for being mad at his friends and family for being concerned about him and rescuing him from a dangerous demon. Because she was a dangerous demon, even if she was pretty and healed him, she was still dangerous and he had to keep that in mind. At the very least for his own sanity.</p>
<p>“Way to go BB!” Kid Flash exclaimed.</p>
<p>Beast Boy looked at him worriedly. There was no way Kid Flash could've known what just happened. Besides, making out with a demon and letting her get away with a mystical gem-key-thing that could bring the end of all life was nothing to celebrate.</p>
<p>“You did good, Beast Boy. I’m impressed.” Nightwing said, as Superboy helped him to get on his feet. Now he was really confused. That confusion only increased when Nightwing reached for his hand to retrieve the gem that he was inexplicably holding.</p>
<p>When did she-? How did she-? Why did she give him the key? What was going on?</p>
<p>Kid Flash held up his hand and Beast Boy weakly high-fived him back. Soon Kid and the other Outsiders were talking about their leader's supposed victory over the leader of the seven sins. He was too exhausted to correct them and even if he had the energy to do so, that would mean explaining to Nightwing and the Justice League what had actually happened. So, he stayed silent, at least for the time being.</p>
<p>Beast Boy finally passed out as they left the museum. The last thing he remembered thinking about was Pride and how her lips felt against his and how pretty her ruby eyes were. He was so screwed. Truly and unequivocally screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I personally love the idea of Raven starting out as a ‘bad guy’ who is not as bad as she appears (but also not yet a hero). </p>
<p>Raven’s appearance is overall based on her different comic book looks, rather than the Teen Titans show.</p>
<p>To clarify, Beast Boy does feel some natural attraction to her. But Raven is influencing his emotions and heightening that attraction, plus the pain of his leg being broken doesn’t help his state of mind. To be clear Raven is not controlling him or his actions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>